


Different Kinds of Courage

by AstraLowelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Libraries, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Snatching a speeding Snitch out of midair while dodging Bludgers while people watch is no sweat for Viktor Krum. But this is.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Viktor Krum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Different Kinds of Courage

_Do it._

_Ask her!_

_She is sitting three feet away from you!_

Viktor looked out from behind his stack of books at her. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, she was nibbling at her lip, and she was completely ignoring the giggling noises coming from the girls behind the bookcases.

_Ask her!_

He turned a page of his book, eyes skimming blankly down the page and not taking in a word.

At least the Harry Potter boy was gone now. It would be some much easier to ask her if Harry Potter was not around.

_So do it!_

Viktor swiped angrily at a bead of sweat trickling down his collar. He could easily catch a speeding Snitch while zooming over a hundred miles an hour on a flying piece of wood while dodging heavy iron balls whipping through the air while over a thousand people watched, but he couldn't ask a pretty girl out to a ball?

He shut his book with a determined snap. She looked up at him, a look of annoyance flashing over her features.

_Now or never. Do it!_

He cleared his throat.

"You are Hermy-own-ninny Granger?"


End file.
